


Dear Magnus

by pickledmagic



Series: Malec one shots [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickledmagic/pseuds/pickledmagic
Summary: A love letter to Magnus Bane.





	Dear Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> So I've only read the first 3 books and watched the show at this point, but I imagine Alec writing Magnus a letter on the day of their wedding. One that he doesn't intend for Magnus to read for a long, long time.

Magnus,

One day I'm going to be gone.  Forever gone.  Neither of us wants to think it.  We've almost lost each other so many times, but we always find our way back to each other.  Always.  But one day we won’t.  One day I won’t be able to come back to you.

I want you to know I love you.  I loved you with every breath.  I don't think I really ever breathed before I met you.  I was so afraid.  So ashamed of who I was and what I wanted.  You slipped through every defence I had, stayed by my side whether I deserved it or not.  And I so rarely deserved it.  You opened your heart to me anyway.  You were patient with me and loved me until I became the man you thought I was.

I know this will be hard for you.  But you have an eternity and the best heart of anyone I've ever known.  You will love again.  I need you to love again because nothing matters more to me than your happiness.

When you're ready.  When you see the next soul that lights up your beautiful eyes and stirs your heart, go to them and fight for them like you fought for me.  Don't feel guilt or regret because I know we made each other happy with every moment we spent together.  I know you will cherish our memories so I can be with you for the rest of your life in the only way that matters.  I know you won’t let our final parting make you cold.  Because that spark inside you, the one I fell in love with, can never be put out.

I'll be watching out for you.  I'll keep you safe.  Like always.

I love you, Magnus.

Your Alexander

 


End file.
